


Theory

by Inell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Post-War, Romance, The Quidditch Pitch: Eternity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-11
Updated: 2006-01-11
Packaged: 2018-10-26 08:20:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10783059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell
Summary: Hermione is baking and Charlie has a theory





	Theory

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: A comment drabble I wrote for Nikki!  


* * *

"Stop that!"  
  
"Stop what?" Charlie's smile was anything but innocent as he moved his foot along Hermione's leg.  
  
"I am trying to bake so stop teasing me," she hissed, giving him 'The Glare'. He merely smiled, leaning his lanky form back in his chair and flexing his arms in such a way that she was easily distracted by the movement of muscle.  
  
"You like when I tease you," he reminded cheekily, letting his foot move higher, his toes reaching the edge of her skirt.  
  
"Charles," she warned, her hand gripping his foot and pushing it away. "This is important. I will not allow you to distract me witih a sexy smile and playful wink."  
  
"Don't forget my boyish good looks, muscular frame, and saucy wit," he added in an amused voice. "After all, if this is a catalogue of why you love me, we must get it accurate."  
  
"Really," she sniffed haughtily. "Go play with your dragons or something. I must finish this cake. This is my third attempt today."  
  
"Fourth," he said helpfully. "The third time is when I had to perform the water spell to stop the smoke and fire."  
  
"If you think you can do better, feel free," she snapped, angry that she still could not bake a simple cake. Cooking full meals was accomplished with little effort but something as silly as baking still managed to give her fits.  
  
"Not your fault, love. It's the batter."  
  
"The batter?" She arched a brow and gave him a suspicious look.  
  
"God, Hermione. I'm not the twins," he grumbled when she looked at him. "The batter doesn't want to be cooked well because it knows it will be eaten. See? Not your fault at all. Can we shag now? I've thought of nothing more than licking that frosting off your breasts all day. I think the tables strong enough for us. Let's say we test that theory."  
  
"I will not give up. It's Nikki's birthday and I promised a cake," her voice trailed off when his lips moved over her neck. Turning off the stove, she turned and pushed against the table, her tongue licking her lips as she reached for the bowl of icing. Muttering under her breath, she said, "Sorry, Nikki," before running her tongue over Charlie's bare chest, ready to test his theory for accuracy.  



End file.
